A recently developed nicotine patch will be studied in residential research volunteers. The effect of three patches containing 0, 30 and 60 mg will be evaluated on ad lib smoking, subjective effects and physiologic measures. The patch will be tested in subjects with and without histories of drug abuse. The study is of practical importance in the development of a new therapy for smoking cessation. The subject testing phase (n=10) of the experiment has been completed. The results suggest that nicotine patch reduced spontaneous smoking in a dose-related fashion. The patch did not cause subject liking and was judged to have little abuse potential. The results will be presented at the 1991 CPDD meeting.